A damper control device controls damping forces of a front wheel side damper that is interposed between a vehicle body and a front wheel of a two-wheeled vehicle and a rear wheel side damper that is interposed between the vehicle body and a rear wheel. JP2011-529822A discloses a damper control device that controls the damping forces by using skyhook control.
The damper control device is provided with a stroke sensor that detects a stroke of the front wheel side damper, a stroke sensor that detects a stroke of the rear wheel side damper, and a pitching sensor that detects a pitching angular velocity of the vehicle body. The damper control device performs computation of stroke speeds of the front wheel side damper and the rear wheel side damper by differentiating displacements that are detected by the stroke sensors. In addition, based on the pitching angular velocity and the stroke speeds of the front wheel side damper and the rear wheel side damper, the damper control device performs open loop control of the damping forces of the respective dampers by referring to a three-dimensional map that is prepared in advance, and calculating damping coefficients of the front wheel side damper and the rear wheel side damper.